1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a system with a stylus comprising a body having a conductive portion and a method for interacting with an electronic device by using a stylus comprising a body having a conductive portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch techniques are widely applied to various electronic products. Generally, touch techniques can be divided into five types, such as a resistive type, capacitive type, surface acoustic wave type, optics type and electromagnetic type, according to the induction principle. The resistive type touch panel utilizes a pressing manner to allow an upper conductive film to contact with a lower conductive film, thereby allowing for operation of a sensitive touch panel. The capacitive type touch panel may be barely touched by a user's fingers to generate variations of capacitance between the user's fingers and the capacitive type touch panel so as to operate the capacitive type touch panel. In other words, the capacitive type touch panel is more sensitive than the resistive type touch panel.
Moreover, the capacitive type touch panel has additional advantages of being dustproof, flameproof, and scratch resistant and having high resolution, high transmittance, low reflection, high contrast ratio, greater durability, and multi-touch and gesture operation ability when compared with the resistive type touch panel, and thus, is now aggressively being developed by many companies.
Since using touch panel is a trend for modern electronic products, how to enhance the functionality of the touch panel in an electronic product is a topic of interest.